Stay
by edie0
Summary: Chuck and Blair together. Through tribulation will they stay with each other, for each other?
1. All my little words

_So the song is by the amazing band the magnetic fields. The song is ALL MY LITTLE WORDS._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**You are a splendid butterfly**

"Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty" Chuck said.

**It is your wings that make you beautiful**

"Why me? Why I am worth the effort?" Blair said.

"Because you are amazing everyone sees that. But what you think are your flaws are exactly what makes me love you even more. They make me know that you are real and human that I'm not just still dreaming about you." Chuck said.

**And I could make you fly away**

"Come with me" chuck whispered.

"Where?" Blair replied.

"Everywhere. Let's get out of New York. Let's go to France, Brazil, Russia who cares. I just want us to be together alone."

"We are alone right now Chuck. Besides I start NYU in a week not to mention Chuck just because we leave doesn't fix things. We need to talk about things. That's what a relationship is."

"The problem isn't us Blair, it's everyone else. Let's just leave all of this. I forgive you for everything even before you do it because I love you. But they don't get it and don't want me to. New York complicates things, we are perfectly fine."

With that all Blair could do was smile and kiss him.

**But I could never make you stay**

"I'm sorry. I screwed up."

"It's too late Chuck. I've stood by you…"

**You said you were in love with me**

"Chuck! Stop! Don't go. Or if you have to leave let me come with you."

"I appreciate your concern."

"No, you don't. You don't appreciate anything today. But I don't care, whatever you're going through I want to be there for you."

"We talked about this. You are not my girlfriend."

"But I am me, and you are you. We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. The worst thing you have ever done, the darkest thought you ever had. I will stand by you through anything."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I love you."

*

She laughs as she stands in back of him with her arms around his waist.

"Really Chuck you don't have to cook. I don't even cook. Although I do enjoy your effort, just to let you know I will not ingest anything that you make."

"Blair they say the quickest way to a person's heart is through their stomach."

"That's a man's heart."

"Blair we live in the modern age. If they say a man it's also for a WO-man."

"But Chuck your forgetting your already there."

"Huh?"

"My heart Chuck."

"A tad cheesy."

"As long as it gets me laid and I don't have to eat that! I can even be more cheesy."

He laughs.

"I love you Chuck."

She kisses him and he turns of the stove.

"Thank god! I was starting to think I had to actually eat it."

*

"I can't do this anymore."

"Always, whenever thinks get tough you want to leave. I'm surprised you don't run back into Nate's bed."

"Fuck you."

"Ha! That's it? No retort?"

"Chuck I love you so much. But I'm tired of your lies. I'm just so tired. You need help. I can't fix you."

**Both of us know that that's impossible**

**And I could make you rue the day**

"Just let me go Chuck."

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to let you go and let you be with Carter Baizen."

"If you love me…"

"I don't!"

"If you care about me."

"I couldn't care less."

"Then take pity on me! Anything! Chuck just let me go give me the divorce. It's been over for years Chuck. Please just let me go…"

**But I could never make you stay**

**Not for all the tea in China**

**Not if I could sing like a bird**

**Not for all North Carolina**

**Not for all my little words**

**Not if I could write for you**

**The sweetest song you ever heard**

**It doesn't matter what I'll do**

**Not for all my little words**

"Blair I swear all of it is over. No more drugs. No more scotch. No more lies. I'll be here with you. Only you, and for you. I'll be the man you always thought I was. I'll do anything Blair. Just one more chance."

"I can't Chuck not anymore. I don't even love you anymore."

The tears gathered in his eyes. He tried not to blink hoping they won't fall.

"Blair…"

"No Chuck. Nothing you can say is going to change anything. You don't get it do you? I gave up everything for you. School, my friends, my family, my entire life to be there for you. I lost a child too Chuck. Yet I didn't succumb to everything you did. Instead I was the one who helped you get up every morning. No one wanted to be around you. They all gave up on you. I didn't. But everyday I was dying. Did you even care? NO! Everyone told me that I was staying in a self-destructive marriage. But I said I loved you too much to leave. That they simply could and never would understand. But you know what, I didn't understand. This isn't love. This is a sickness. But even those feelings I thought were love, don't even exist anymore."

"Blair…"

"Goodbye Chuck."

**Now that you've made me want to die**

**You tell me that you're unboyfriendable**

**And I could make you pay and pay**

**But I could never make you stay**

"So Congratulations Chuck, you succeeded."

He smirks.

"Blair…"

"Chuck this doesn't change anything."

"I can prove the contrary. Why don't we go up, and you can properly congratulate me. The same way you did last week."

"It was sex Chuck, that's it" Blair replies.

"So you say…"

Blair begins to giggle.

"You got to be kidding me! Chuck, there will never be anything between us ever again. Well, I have to get going. I have to go meet Carter."

" I thought it was over?"

"The engagement, yes. Carter and I, no. We're actually heading out to Japan. We're going to go on a long vacation. Goodbye, Bass."

With that she got up and left.

"See you later, Waldorf."


	2. Evil hearted you

_Title of song EVIL HEARTED YOU. By the Yardbirds. Classic._

_I felt compelled to clarify the scenes are snapshots of B/C past some verbatim from scenes of the show, others from my mind. All are jumbled. I'm an artist more than a writer sorry my thoughts are always a bit jumbled._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Evil hearted you.**

**You always try to put me down,**

"Nothing in life is perfect Blair. Life can't be like a fairytale or a movie."

"Don't you think I know that! I knew that since the moment I slept with you!"

His face hardens. "That's because those scenes would be rated nc-17 not G like your stupid fairytales."

She jabs a finger on his chest. "That-is-besides-the-point Chuck. I want to do something with my life."

"I don't see why you would want to go back to school. You really want to be 22-year-old first year at Yale. Come on Blair just play the role of the good wife."

"As if there is something wrong with going back to school. Just because you didn't doesn't mean I can't"

"You'll look like a fool."

"Shut up Chuck! I know you just don't want me to leave. So stop being a Basshole. Look, I'll come every weekend or you can come visit me, it'll be fine."

"No. I frankly don't see how that is appropriate for a wife of CEO.

*

"You acted like a slut."

"Excuse me? Hold your tongue before I jam this heel in your foot."

"Those guys had their hands all over you and you just smile and laugh like a fucking fool! Like a common whore."

She locked eyes with him.

"As if you acted any better. You could barely stand up."

**With the things you do,**

**And words,**

**You spread around against me.**

"You held a certain fascination, when you were beautiful, delicate, and untouched. But now you're like one of the Arabians my father used to own, rode hard and put away wet. I don't want you anymore and I can't see why anyone else would."

**Evil hearted you.**

**You kept,**

**Kidding me along,**

**With your phoney smile,**

**And with,**

**Your siren song smiling, beguiling,**

"You were amazing up there."

*

"I love you Blair Waldorf."

*

"All I ever need is you in my arms. All I ask is for you to always have me in your heart."

"Chuck Bass ever the romantic." She said with a smile.

*

They walked hand in hand through the streets of Mumbai at night. Glimmering specks of color from the neon lights glowed.

"Come, let me show you something."

He began to walk faster and then a slight shuffle.

"Chuck I can't run! These are my favorite Jimmy Choos I'm not going to scuff them."

"Hurry up or you'll miss it"

"What will I miss?"

"Hurry up and stop asking questions."

"Bass I'm not going to run!"

"Fine then." And with that he lifted her.

"Bass if you know what's good for you…put me down! NOW!"

He laughed. They arrived outside a building.

"Come on, open the door Waldorf."

"I'm not touching it I might catch something."

"Fine then Waldorf, I guess you just won't know what's inside."

Blair raised an eyebrow. Her curiosity grew. With that she opened the door and walked in. Chuck followed. Inside the room was decked in rich vibrant linens. Candles radiated, music played, a magnificent sight to be viewed.

"Chuck… it's amazingly beautiful."

"Blair all I can ever want in my life is you. All I need is you. I love you.

Marry me Waldorf."

"Okay."

**You lead me on 'til all hope's gone,**

**Persuading, degrading,**

**On my knees I try to please.**

"Chuck. Please Chuck look at me. Look at me!" She cried, an endless stream of tears flowed down her cheek. Chuck stared absent-mindedly at the wall. His tears couldn't fall.

"I know its all my fault Chuck, I know it is and I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry. Please don't stop loving me. Please don't leave me. God Chuck please say anything! Oh god this is all my fault. Why can't I do anything right. Oh god I killed it. I killed it! It's all my fault, I'm disgusting."

He looked up at her and simply stared. With an expressionless gaze and vacant eyes he told her, "I'm going now."

"I know."

*

"Chuck you need to stop using. You can't keep doing this."

"What is the point in stopping?"

"Because I need you to stop killing yourself. You're killing me along with you Chuck."

"Like I said what is the point in stopping. Maybe I want to die."

"Shut up, Chuck."

He looks up at her with a haze over his brown eyes. "Why don't you try some Blair? It makes all of it go away."

She looks at him with uncertainty. "Let's do it together." He knew she would say yes with that. He was right. All he wished was for her pain to seize as well as his own.

**But I love you,**

**Just the same,**

"Blair! What's happening to you?" Nate exclaimed to her. The sight before him was not his first love. "Come with me, will go back to New York. You can stay with me. Let me help you. Everyone is worried about you."

"I'm not going unless he comes too. Help me with him, please Nate."

"I won't and he doesn't want any help but you're not staying here."

"He's your best friend!"

"I don't care. All I care is taking you away from here."

"No! You all don't get it. When you love someone you don't give up, even when they are begging you to. Those were his words. I promised him the same. You all simply can't understand it. So if you're not here to help please leave."

**And I want you,**

**To remain,**

**By my side,**

She laid on top of him. She gently kissed his forehead and stated, "You're stuck with me now Bass."

He smiled. "I don't know if I should take that as a promise or a threat."

"Ha-ha Bass."

**And you'll see,**

**Just how much you,**

**Mean to me.**

"LIES! That's what they all were when you said you loved me."

"I believed them too, Chuck."

"Stop talking like that."

"Like what?"

"As if I never loved you."

"You didn't."

He walked closer to her and she held her breath as she looked at him. Face to face he told her "Really? You really don't think what we had was love?" He then kissed her. Held her, with his arms wrapped around her. He fervently kissed her hoping it might invoke something. Actually ignite that fire she seemed so determined to put out.

It did. As they kissed their clothes came off. He touched every inch of her, which he desperately had missed for years. She kept repeating in her mind _it's simply sex, and god is he good _–as she felt him slip inside. As they're pants quickened he looked at her.

"What we have IS love."

**Evil hearted you.**

**You always try to put me down,**

"You should have seen how fast she shed all her clothes for me. Clearly you haven't been handling her well enough."

He ground his teeth and his eyes bore into Chuck.

"You don't get it do you Bass, she doesn't want you anymore. You're toxic everyone knew that for a long time, don't try to lead her down the same road you made her cross before."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

Carter simply laughed. "You are a waste. Why do you think no one speaks to you? Not your deceased father's pseudo family, your supposed best friend, and even your lovely wife left you. She has pitied you long enough, leave her alone." With that said he stood from the seat.

Chuck grabbed his arm before he could leave and told him, "You can have her, I just needed to clear the pipes so to speak and since I was in New York, I thought that lovely wife of mine wouldn't mind giving a little of what she's been giving to most of the city to her own husband. She's all yours."

**With the things you do,**

**And words,**

**You spread around against me,**

**About me.**

**What would you,**

**Do without me?**

"One day you're going to realize I can't make you happy Blair."

"I don't think that's possible. I'm the happiest I have ever been in my entire life."

He smiles. "I am too, it scares me that all of this is just too good to be true."

**Smiling, beguiling,**

**You lead me on 'til all hope has gone.**

Blair walked aimlessly through the house. Her vacant eyes finally had caught a glimpse of the sight in front of her. She left without interrupting and walked to her own personal sanctuary. As she entered she then slammed the door to the bathroom shut.


End file.
